


Sometimes love doesn't feel like it should

by six



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Drabble, Enemas, Food Enema, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six/pseuds/six
Summary: Porn adjacent.(Haven't gotten to the good stuff yet. This is very short. Absolutely nothing happens.)





	Sometimes love doesn't feel like it should

**Author's Note:**

> I've added a few more drabbles since posting this. But I can't promise this will ever become a full story. I had it all plotted out an everything and then abruptly forgot half of what I wanted to include. But I do love custard.

Jason thinks he looks like an idiot. Surely no-one who comes to the Red Hood Gentleman's Club wants to see the entertainment in dresses meant for under ten-year-olds?

His dress is mostly yellow, to fit Jason's assigned desert for the night, with red highlights in the lace around the ruffles at the bottom, and they've put him in a matching red lace thong. It isn't really a thong, there's no back. Which Jason is immensely grateful for. He's wearing a plug and yet keeping the desert from leaking out is still taking a lot of concentration. He imagine's having the string of a thong rubbing along his crack would not help in the slightest.

The lace covers his dick where the dress doesn't, stopping at the very tops of his thighs. On Jason's 6'2 frame, that leaves a whole lot of leg for the club's patrons to drool over, which he guesses is the point. They'd waxed all the hair off his body below his eyebrows for tonight, and if not for the ridiculous dress, Jason might actually be a little turned on. He'd caught himself running his hands along his thighs more than once. But the constant pressure of the custard pushing on his rectum keeps the arousal at bay. Jason likes a good beating as much as the next guy but he'd get a bad punishment for not holding it in till the patrons arrived.

Right now Roy, dressed in his own ensemble of pink dress with white underwear, lounges beside him as they both lean against the club's bar. Sitting down would be messy more than likely so they wait leaning on their arms, this leaves their backs exposed and Wally, the bartender, takes the chance to smack them both as he gets behind the bar.

"Looking good enough to eat boys!" Jason want's to cut Wally. The smack had made a little custard spurt out and he can feel it dribble down his thigh. He takes a serviette and cleans himself before offering it to the bartender.

"I thought you were straight Wallace? Have a taste if your masculinity can handle it."

Wally scoffs, "Just 'cause I'm straight doesn't mean I haven't eaten ass before, this _is_ 2019."

....................................................

Jason suppressed a shudder as Dick ran his hand up a leg until his fingers met the ruffles of Jason’s outfit.

“Completely smooth, your arms too. I don’t understand the appeal. What are you supposed to be Jason, a girl with a cock?”

“You don’t like girls, or don’t like cocks?” Jason replied, leaning back on Dick’s table. He crossed his legs at the ankle. The position left his lace-clad junk front and centre. The dress really was ridiculous.

“I like both actually. But I prefer my men with a little hair at least.”

“How much do I need for you to want to fuck me?”

Dick let out a startled laugh. “Jesus, you are forward. Aren’t little girls supposed to be shy? You’re kind of ruining the fantasy for me Jacey.”

Jason couldn’t afford to be coy. Any of the club members could touch him, fondle him, sample the desert inside him all they liked tonight, but only one got to take him upstairs. Dick was easily the youngest and prettiest option.

“Just because I’m wearing a child's dress doesn’t mean I couldn’t take you _Dick_. And I only go by Jesus when I’m naked.”

“Noted, and will I get to see that tonight?”

Jason wasn’t sure if Dick was serious or not. “This isn’t a free show,” he leaned forward and braced his hands on Dick’s shoulders and said, “but I’d happily continue this upstairs.” When he straightened up he could see the want in Dick’s eyes. It felt good to have that effect on men. Jason would probably have found a way to quit or be fired by now, if it weren’t for the rush he got having this kind of power over someone, even if only for a night.

“I uh-” Dick cleared his throat. “I’ve never been to this club before, my guardian gave me his invite as a reward.” He smiled up at Jason, “maybe you could show me the ropes?”

....................................................

From his position bent over the table, erection sandwiched painfully between the edge and his stomach, Jason cursed out loud as the plug got shoved back in. It wasn’t doing anything anymore. Most of the custard was gone and he was pretty sure nearly getting fisted had left him looser than the width of the plug. At least focussing on keeping it from slipping out took his mind a little off the need to come. Three different club patrons had eaten him out in the last half hour but always stopped just shy of what Jason needed. It wasn’t like they weren’t allowed to come tonight. Fuck sake! 

The man behind him finished, adding to the mess of fluids drying on Jason’s thighs, slapping his ass as he left. Wham, bam, but no thank you ma’am, talk about ungrateful. Jason carefully lowered himself to the seat the man had vacated. He’d just rest there for a few minutes, maybe think about Wally’s face and try to make his erection go away.

They weren’t allowed to touch themselves as a rule. Being a ‘server’ at the club for sure, but also upstairs. Most patrons liked to make their boys come untouched, yet most never even bothered to learn about the prostate.

Looking around trying to spot Roy, Jason caught Dick’s eye. He was staring intently. Jason felt his face heat up even as he got up and sauntered over to Dick, staring right back the whole time.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jason gestured down his body. He was sure the ruffles at the front of his dress would be obscenely framing his cock, half out of its red lace covering.

“I did, thank you.” Dick had to tilt his head back quite far to maintain their eye contact as Jason stopped when their knees touched. “That looks painful, may I help you with it?”

Was that a trick question? Jason was just gonna assume not. “How’d you want me Dick?”

“Just have a seat here” he patted the table in front of him. “This is okay isn’t it?” he asked as Jason tried to sit comfortably with the plug. “I’m allowed to touch you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “We’re allowed to come, I ah, would be grateful to.”

“I know, I’ve been watching you all night.” Dick said, running his hands up Jason’s thighs, stopping at the edge of the lace each time. “You must be dying to come Jay.” And wasn’t that thought intoxicating? Dick had been watching him all night? 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Jason asked leaning back so his cock was completely uncovered.

Dick, to his credit, didn’t mess around. He leaned forward and took Jason’s head into his mouth, sucking for a second before pulling off. “Is this okay?”

“_Please_, don’t be one of those guys that asks ‘is this ok?’ every five seconds.”

Dick reached forward and pulled the lace down, tucking it under Jason’s balls. “I’m not, I promise,” he said as he kissed along the shaft. 

....................................................

"You know how you said you wanted to see me naked? We can head upstairs any time now, I'm empty, have been for a while." Jason said, as he brought their drinks over.

"Do I have to like book you or something?"

"You've got Bruce's ticket right? He's a senior member, I'm sure they noticed you favouring me with your attention, c'mon." He pulled Dick up and then grabbed both their drinks in one hand, yanking Dick along with the other.

He wasn't really pulling, more like guiding them bot out of the main parlour, so Dick was simply able to tighten his grip and pull Jason to a stop.

"Have you had sex with Bruce, Jason?" When he turned back to look Jason couldn't read Dick's expression. It certainly wasn't the easy-going smile he'd sported for most of the night.

"I've had sex with a lot of people Dick. Nature of the job, you know?" He relaxed his grip, but didn't pull away. "A boy's got to eat. And don't you think being jealous is a little hypocritical of-" 

"I'm sorry." Dick interrupted him. "I uh, well I am jealous, but not how you think." He released Jason's hand and took a step back. Running a hand down his face, Dick struggled to meet Jason's eyes as he continued, "Bruce is my adopted guardian. He's barely older than us, definitely not old enough to be my dad. I don't think of him as a Father, I never have." He was almost rushing to explain, though there was no reason to, Jason had been a little offended sure, but not enough to call an end to the night. "It's just that he always saw me as his ward, his son, and I guess I'm jealous _of_ you. You're younger than I am, but you got to fuck Bruce Wane. I'm not judging your profession or anything like that." he looked almost imploringly at Jason.

"Ok," Jason offered Dick his palm, "but I don't do Daddy kink, it hits a little to close to home."


End file.
